


Two of Swords [art]

by wednesday



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Upright: Indecision, choices, truce, stalemate, blocked emotionsReversed: Indecision, confusion, information overload





	Two of Swords [art]




End file.
